No te dejare ir
by june-li
Summary: Una chica ruda, salvaje y buscapleitos por asares del destino se ve chantajeada por un extraño para que lo entrene que es lo que hara ....y que es lo que busca de verdad aquel chico se cabellos rubios ..


**Una chica ruda**

**Cap1**

Ella era una chica arisca, atrevida, fuerte, hermosa….siempre se lo decían pero sobre todo ella era fuerte…si ella tenia la suficiente confianza como para hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso fue que entro a Comsubin a una edad temprana, siendo ella la única mujer joven de ahí, había tenido muchos estudiantes de su misma edad incluso hasta mayores todos eran reclutas más sin embargo a esa chica de cabellera azul no le importaba nada, solo quería entrenar mas para volverse mas fuerte

**- Estoy cansada de todo esto, todos son basuras ni uno solo tiene madera para ser un buen soldado ..que patético – **decía dirigiéndose a la salida del cuartel, salio a la calle como siempre a buscar peleas, algo que por alguna razón siempre pasa en las grandes ciudades ..allí estaba ella dejándose arrinconar por tres hombres grandes

**- P**_**erfecto ..dejaré que se acerquen y los golpeare cuando los tengo lo suficiente mente cerca **_ - pero en eso ve que alguien tiro de la cabeza de uno de los malhechores y le planto un fuerte puñetazo

**- Pedazos de basura atacando a una chica indefensa kora! …malditos cobardes – **hablo fuete un hombre de cabellera amarillo, pero la chica al escuchar **chica indefensa** se le crisparon los nervios y lo primero que izo fue saltar y lanzarle una patada al chico que la había salvado mientras que los otros hombres salían huyendo .

**- Kisama !!!..por tu culpa perdí a mis presas …**- al decir eso el chico se quedo sorprendido …claro confundiendo las palabras ..**no…no…me..digas..ah!!!!!!! eres de esas mujeres que hacen cosas por di…-**el pobre chico no termino de hablar porque la chica le planto un fuerte puñetazo

**- Imbecil!!! Lo que buscaba era golpearlos …quiero pelear ..medir mi fuerza con alguien …pero como ellos se fueron los reemplazare por ti –**así se lanzo de nuevo al chico rubio que estaba muy sorprendido por que había dicho la chica –** oye cálmate **– pero aún así ya le estaba resultando difícil esquivar sus golpes estaba sorprendido para ser mujer peleaba demasiado bien ..así que sonrío **– oye cálmate kora! perdón por lo que dije yo no quiero pelear – **pero esta vez si que me metió la pata por hablar le había caído una fuerte patada.

**- Imbecil en una pelea no se habla …se pelea !!! Jum…veo que solo eres basura como otros – **dicho esto se volteo para irse dejando tirado al chico que no tardo en pararse jalar desde el piso el brazo de la chica y tumbarla al piso y se posesiono sobre ella reteniéndole las manos porque si las soltaba quien sabe que le haría.

**Que chica tan ruda kora.. no pareces una chica **

**Kisama… -** estaba humillada hacia mucho que no perdía una pelea y la humillaban de esa manera

El chico aprovecho su posición para verla mejor ahora que su capa caía sobre el piso. se quedo asombrado una chica muy linda con unos hermoso ojos color ojo intenso y unas perfectas curvas - **vaya vaya kora…a pesar de ser ruda…eres una chica muy sexy – **

Ahora si que las pagaría caro ….quien se creía para mirarla de es forma tan sucia se las haría pagar por tal humillación solo era un pervertido mas …

**D e todas maneras discúlpame no quiso incomodarte – **decía liberándola del agarre

_**No lo entiendo que hace ..me libero acaso quiere darme ventaja en la pelea ,,,no importa será su fin no dejo escapar oportunidades – **_**kisama!!!..planeas una pelea limpia te moleré a goles…**

**A las mujeres no se les pega y menos a las chicas hermosas como tu – **le dijo mirándola fijamente solo ojos azul cielo

**Que..que.. – **decía un poco sonrojada eso sin duda la había cogido desprevenida no lo había esperado así que por eso la había soltado –** Urusai hentai !!**

**Hentai?...jajaja que chica …tomas un halago como un insulto ..que rara eres kora! – **decía mientras la miraba con auna sonrisa – **cual es tu nombre kora!**

**Que diablos te importa mi nombre perdedor hum-** dijo dándose media vuelta pensando en una y mil maldiciones para el chico que le había dicho rara **– me voy  
**

**Que!..no puedes kora! Te acabo de salvar de esos malhechores no me lo vas a agradecer- **decía jalándole de un brazo del cual de inmediato se soltó la chica

**No me toques hentai!!.. me marcho **– a continuación una despedida única …la chica de la cabellera azul después de decir eso le dio una patada sorpresa al chico para luego salir corriendo mientras el chico se retorcía de dolor

**Argh..que chica tan ruda ……..y tan descuidada – **decía mientras recogía un carnet del piso con la insignia del Comsubin que la chica había dejado caer …**- Para ser una chica fuerte tienes un nombre muy lindo kora! ..no me desagradaría ir una temporada al Comsubin …no Lal-sensei ..**


End file.
